Real Life Love Story
by PDelaney
Summary: Picks up where the movie ended. How will Sophie and Charlie's love flourish in real life? And which country will they choose?


"This isn't going to work." I said, slamming my planner on the table in frustration. I desperately wanted to cry, but was trying hard to hold them back. I only have a few minutes left before I had to leave, I didn't want to spend it fighting.

"Sophie," Charlie placed his hand on mine, instantly calming me, "We'll make it work."

I looked deeply into his eyes and the love I saw there made me loose my determination, a single tear streaked down my cheek. Charlie laughed gently, wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb. "Oh, Sophie."

"I hate this feeling." My voice wavered as another tear tumbled down.

"It's nearly time and you don't want to go?" He asked.

I shook my head, the tears now streaming freely.

"If you want to change your mind you can." He smiled at me.

I shook my head, "No, we decided that it's best to take our time before moving to a different country. It's the logical decision, so we can decide which country we wanted and to look for jobs. I just..." I sniffled, "I don't want to leave you."

"Shh... let's talk about this later." He gently moved my face closer to his.

My head began to spin at the newness of being so near him, "But we need to figure out-"

"Would you just shut up?" Charlie laughed, closing the distance and gently moved his lips against my own.

We stayed like that for several minutes. It was a bittersweet embrace. I couldn't believe that only yesterday was Claire's wedding. Only yesterday I told Charlie that I loved him and he told me that he loved me back. I couldn't believe that I had to leave already. I had to be at work tomorrow morning. The idea was so foreign to me. I didn't know what I would be returning to. One day in beautiful Italy with the love of my life and the next alone in a half empty apartment. I didn't want to think about it, I couldn't think about it.

Sooner than I wish the clock informed me that it was indeed time to head to the airport. I bid farewell the Claire, Lorenzo, and the other family and friends while Charlie packed my small bag into my rental car. Reluctantly we made the drive to the airport, talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

"I guess this is it then." Charlie said looking at the gate my plane was departing from, "Well that's interesting."

"What's interesting?" I looked at him curiously.

"It's even harder than I anticipated." Charlie gave me a small smile though I saw deep sadness in his eyes.

My heart broke and tears began flowing freely once again. "Charlie."

With that one word he wrapped me in his arms and held me tightly. I never wanted to let go. I didn't know how I was going to say goodbye to the man who had stolen my heart.

"Flight number 257 to New York City is now boarding." A voice called over the PA system.

We pulled apart and I hastily tried to wipe the tears, a futile goal since I was still crying. "I'll see you in two weeks." He said passionately.

"But I thought you had to work?" I was confused.

"I'll be there." His voice was so full of love that I felt like wrapping my arms around his waist and not letting go.

"It's not soon enough." I let out a sad laugh.

Charlie cupped my cheek with his hand, "One day, Sophie, you won't have to go a day without seeing me."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" I joked weakly, but inside my heart was soaring at his words.

"Both." He beamed at me, flashing his brilliant smile. "Now go on."

I panicked, not wanting to have to finally say goodbye. Charlie seemed to feel the same because he pulled me to him roughly, kissing me with a urgency our other kisses lacked.

We reluctantly pulled away when the woman announced my flight again. This was it, the moment I was regretting most.

"I love you, Sophie." Charlie said passionately.

"I love you, Charlie." I kissed him once more and pulled away quickly or else I never would have stopped. I picked up my purse and, without looking back for fear I wouldn't actually leave if I saw him again, I boarded the plane.


End file.
